someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Haunt of Boo
Now I know it's pretty much a cliche, about telling about how much you love a game, and telling about your past, so I'll tell about how much I love the dang series. I love Mario and is pretty much my 2nd favorite game (as Worms was my first and forever my favorite game). It's pretty much how I love platformers and and such. And that how the fact I went through this stuff, I don't trust a lot of Mario games anymore. The Pasta One day I was on a gaming website (as I can't tell because it no longer exists, due to copyright reasons, so why bother look for it otherwise it's removed?) where I buy my games, and I was looking for N64 games. I got my N64 last week, and never bought a game. I found many games, and looked for one of the best. It was Super Mario 64. I then clicked on the picture of the game. It then took me there and I looked at the description of the game. It basically told about the plot, but I saw a text saying in the note description "New version! Someone sold a single version of Super Mario 64!" I was so excited I added the game in the cart and bought it. I found it surprising when it was only $7.99, as for such a game like this would cost $29.99. I then was downed when it said in 15 days it will come. The past 15 days I've been playing Resident Evil 4 HD and Gears of War 3, then the package came. I was so excited to play it, thinking maybe it had enhanced graphics or bug fixes or added stuff or new models, I opened the package and opened the box. I then looked at the cartridge, wanting to see the title of the cartridge. It showed the same cartridge title of Super Mario 64 as any ordinary, but below it said "SPECIAL Edition" It did seem a little odd, as if someone with a black marker was rushing. I put the cartridge in my N64, as I was greeted with the N64 spinning, then the title of Super Mario 64 came, but Mario sounded a little deeper as he said "It's a me, Mario!". Then the title came and Mario's face popped up. I started playing around with it, but one time when I pulled his ear, instead of it bouncing back to place, it smacked Mario at the side. I heard a faint "Oof!" from Mario like when sometimes you hear him get hurt. He then frowned. But something made me think he was frowning at me. He was looking directly at me, like as if he sees me, because he doesn't normally stare at the player perfectly, and no stars came. I stayed there for 1 minute and no stars, just a frown. I pressed start and made a new game. I chose File A and it took me behind the castle. There was only one Boo, and it holds Big Boo's Haunt. Must be a glitch, especially the 'SPECIAL' edition. I tried to go back, but it wouldn't let me. I was only greeted with a text saying "This door is locked." How could the door leading behind the castle could be locked? I decided maybe passing Big Boo's Haunt might fix this. I defeated the boo with the cage of Big Boo's Haunt, but when it was fading, I thought I saw it crying. I went to Big Boo's Haunt and saw a mission called "Run and Suffer" It was weird how a mission in Big Boo's Haunt never had a mission called "Run and Suffer", so I wasn't sure to go. And instead of the place called Big Boo's Haunt, it said "Haunt of Boo". I finally decided to go and was spawned in front of the mansion. I realized it looked a little different, and looked way too similar to the beta model, but had a few minor differences from both final and beta models, like it having darker wood. I ran around the place, wondering what to do, then went inside. I found a star in the middle. I went to pick it up, but when Mario touched it, I saw Mario having a little spaz, with tiny small stuff was going inside of him, then fell. It was terrifying to see it, as Mario got up and seemed a little scared. A star came, but instead of exiting, nothing happened. Mario then started walking, and running to a door and a very long dark hall with torches. I couldn't do anything, so I guessed this was a cutscene. He then stopped and had some white stuff coming in again, as Mario was holding his stomach. He then looked sick, as I could now walk. He walked slow, holding his stomach. A text sometimes appeared, as I figured it was Mario, which was odd because he never spoke in text before, as it said "My head and stomach aches badly..." As I walked, I saw a star. After what happened before, I wasn't tempted to grab it. I couldn't go back, so I grabbed it. He then spazzed out and fell. He was pale and white stuff came. A gigantic boo came and it said "Hehe, silly human. Ghosts can't die. Humans die only. Suffering is better." As it floated away, the camera (The Lakitu) zoomed in to Mario, as he had the X eyes instead of his normal ones. As it full framed his face, he started flinching. It went dark and a text appeared, saying "45 years later..." It showed Mario, with his hat gone, showing white hair, and darker clothes, got up, trembling, and walked the out the hall. It went for 5 minutes, then he got out the mansion, and looked up. He said, with his actual voice, "Why make me suffer?", which was actually the same tune from the intro when Super Mario 64 appeared. He then looked at me and said "I hate you.". He then fell, moaning. It zoomed out, showing the map, then instantly it showed Mario, dead with little blood on him, but it showed that he died earlier (I did try uploading the picture, but it keeps saying not valid file type). After five seconds, it showed the map, as it said "Haunt of Boo", as I heard a faint "I hate you" from Mario. I was frightened. I grabbed the game and threw it outside my room. I went outside to cool down, telling my self it's just a hack, and looked around, and I saw my tree, having a Mario hat. The Pictures in the Files I have been looking at the files after a week, and I found 2 pictures. One was called "Found_You.png" and "Kill_Me.png". Here's the pictures. Posted and created by: Trolldozer Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Super Mario Category:Original Story